Bloodsong
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Sometimes, you never really know what makes someone evil unless you look back to see what mistakes they've made. WORLD'S LONGEST SONGFIC-Language and Violence.


**Bloodsong**

**1.**

_Shake Shake Shake your head baby  
Shake Shake Shake your head  
Stitch heart shaped mechanical pieces  
To your sleeve and hope you die  
Cross your fingers and say goodbye  
Come On Come On Come On  
Save the lies  
Choose your side tonight  
Choose your side tonight_

Time was infinite, especially for immortals. No one makes a mistake they won't live to see destroyed.

_light...separates the night  
Call it love  
Call it lies  
Call it anything you like  
I'd do anything to bring you back to life  
Call it love  
Call it fear  
Till we all just disappear  
I'd do anything to keep your heart tonight  
Call it love...Call it lies_

James and Victoria spent the night hunting together, like many nights of their immortal lives. It was eastern suburbia, a tiny house with a teen boy who was constantly feuding with his parents. So normal, so typical. He would've never survived a hundred years ago. Two living mistakes, together, making plenty of their own.

_Break Break Break your head baby  
Break Break Break your head  
Bury all hollow prosthetic dead  
With my soul I sacrifice  
All my love  
To save your life  
Come On Come On Come On  
Save the lies  
Choose your side tonight  
Choose your side tonight  
light...separates the night_

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!" the boy was screaming, shoving his father aside. His remark earned him a hard beating. The black on his lips was smeared across his father's hand and under his lip, mixed with a little blood. He got up and he fought back. Oh the beauty of a teenaged rebel.

Victoria smiled, "He's just like me."

"You'd hope so" James said as he darted inside.

_Call it love  
Call it lies  
Call it anything you like  
I'd do anything to bring you back to life  
Call it love  
Call it fear  
Till we all just disappear  
I'd do anything to keep your heart tonight  
Call it love...Call it lies_

One simple crack, the man's head was backwards. James had taken his first kill. Victoria had the helpless mother, not even bothering to kill her prey before she fed.

The young man was looking at them with reverence. Almost worship. Just like years before. They were his gods.

When Victoria turned to him, he thought, for the briefest moment he'd have redemption, maybe become one of them. When she waited for James, he knew it was all over.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to respect your elders boy?"

"I-I'm sorry..." he rasped.

"Oh tell it to them next time."

_Your heart is mine  
Call it love  
Call it lies  
Call it anything you like  
I'd do anything to bring you back to life  
Call it love  
Call it fear  
Till we all just disappear  
I'd do anything to keep your heart tonight  
Call it love...Call it lies_

**2.**

_Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get-  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, so high we'll ride all night  
Comin' straight outta Cali (what?)  
The 818 valley (what?)  
323! Fuckin' horse night alley  
And from Highland to Clayton, all these bitches are hatin'  
'Cause the shit that we're saying, is the shit that they're playin'  
If we don't make it we'll take it  
If ain't real then we'll fake it  
Open your mouth and I'll break it; don't give a fuck it you hate it!  
We're looking for the 6 chicks, down with the 6 dicks  
Rollin' all day, gettin' buzzed its ridiculous  
Horny like the sickness  
Quickies with the quickness  
Pussy like its business  
Work it like its fitness  
Listen while I spit this, gamin' all these bitches  
Now I'm gonna hit this, and fuck until I'm dick-less!_

A night on the town, that was all I ever wanted that night. I was gonna go to the bar with friends, I was going to meet a girl, and I was going to get drunk, have some fun, and have a great time dealing with my parents in the morning. 'I'm going to the arcade' 'I trust you Riley' bullshit. I knew it and they knew it. It was about time I abandoned good grades and being a good kid for having a real life. I'm Riley fuckin' Biers, Casanova extroardinare, and there isn't a girl who won't lift her skirt for me.

_California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, so high we'll ride all night  
Let's get girls in the front and the sluts in the back  
Let's push 'em all together and put 'em on our laps  
Alcohol and drugs and California love  
They got me ready to party on this sweetened Bacardi  
From the north to the south, this state's all about  
Silicon lips and all the fake tits!  
California girls; best in the world  
Best in the back seat; so lets get fuckin' nasty!  
I'm a pirate on the streets of C-California  
Movin' and cruisin', we're boozin' all night to the mornin'  
So from dust 'till dawn, you know Undead is always on  
Hit it once like a bomb  
Hit it twice and then I'm gone!_

I was grinning like a fool. This was how my life should be. I took shots, paid for pretty girls' drinks, got them in the bathroom for twenty minutes and it all started over again. How many hours had I been going? Three, four? I was fucking unstoppable! And I loved it!

_California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, all night 'till the morning  
You don't wanna step on us, we leave the club fucked up  
Come on down and say "What's up?"  
Don't front 'cause I ain't buzzed  
Johnny's here to fuck you up  
JDOG pass the 40 up  
You know I'll be here all night  
And Undead 'till the day we die  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, all night 'till the morning  
Get, get, get drunk let's  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
Get, get, get, drunk let's  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
Get, get, get, drunk let's  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, so high we'll ride all night!_

It was raining when I left, but I didn't really care. I'm Riley Biers, what girl is going to resist me?

**3.**

_Come on say you love me  
My comatose nightmare love  
smothered by pain & suffering  
written with lip gloss & blood  
Can you feel your heart fading  
Can you feel the change inside  
calling you like a phantom  
haunting you in the night  
Your gonna feel this tonight  
Your heartbeats racing fast, faster than light  
Your gonna fall in love  
There's a killer on loose  
hungry for blood_

"What do you mean you're not coming? Victoria...we talked about this. They need you...I need you" Riley was pleading.

Idiot. Arrogant. I could call him so many things. I stared out over the water and told him the truth, "You don't. You think you do. I know who you were Riley. You can have anybody in the world, right? Riley Biers, panty snatching cassanova?" I said, irritation in my tone.

"I love you Victoria" he said, quietly.

"You'll be fine, I promise. Trust me Riley. You know you can trust me" I said, softer than the breeze.

He held me around my waist, pulling me into him, "I know. I've promised you Victoria, I know."

"I'd hope so."

_This will be the last time baby  
I promised to let you go  
falling rays of light befall you  
covers you like blood in snow  
Can you feel your heart racing  
Can you taste the rain tonight  
slowly falling down your lips now baby  
cutting you like a knife  
Can you say goodbye  
This will be your last cold night  
You say you want, you know you want it now  
you know you want to die, want to die  
You will be mine  
**End**_


End file.
